The present invention relates generally to the field of glove box structures in vehicles.
A dashboard in a vehicle may include a glove box assembly supported by a rail. Knee airbags may be mounted beneath the rail to protect occupants in the vehicle in the event of a collision.
Conventionally, the rail is a non-structural part to which the glove box assembly is connected. For example, the rail may have a simple box-shaped cross section that spans between two sections of the dashboard. In order to position a knee airbag below the conventional non-structural rail, the airbag canister must be contained within a separate structural housing for distributing the loads generated by the airbag upon deployment, without passing them onto the dashboard. The housing is separately formed from and then joined to the rail.
Fuel efficiency and cost are important drivers in the automotive industry, which has demonstrated a strong focus over at least the past decade for improving each. Cost can be reduced, for example, by using less material to form the components of a vehicle. Further, less material results in a weight reduction, and therefore improved fuel efficiency. Weight may also be reduced by substituting lighter-weight alloys (e.g., alloys containing magnesium) or aluminum for parts traditionally formed from steel. This change can be seen, for example, as companies shift production of airbag housings from steel to composites and plastics. However, even more weight savings can be achieved by developing new structural components in vehicles that can support an airbag canister, eliminating the long-standing need for such housings.